


I Love You But I Have a Hard Time Telling You

by DaisyKwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jisung is soft, M/M, angst if you squint really hard, extremely short, just boys being gay, just bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Jisung likes watching the rain race and admiring his sleeping boyfriend.orJisung doesn't have the courage to tell Chenle he loves him.





	I Love You But I Have a Hard Time Telling You

The rain pattered on the roof and ran down the window. It was 3 am and Jisung was sitting in front of the window watching the raindrops race each other. The boy smiled as he looked at his sleeping boyfriend curled up in his bed slurring in his sleep, he made his way over to Chenle's side of the bed and crouched down in front of him admiring his features. He smiled as Chenle leaned into the youngers feathery touches. Removing his hand he played with his boyfriend's hair and kissed his forehead. Chenle's face scrunched up, letting out a quiet groan then mumbled something in his sleep making Jisung titter.

"You're so precious," Jisung said watching how his chest would rise and fall with every breath. Jisung was in love and he knew he was, he knew he was absolutely whipped for the Chinese boy but he couldn't find the courage to tell him so. He wanted to kiss him, hold his hand, cuddle, and even just go on simple dates, but he knew they couldn't do that. They are young idols who have a reputation to keep for not only themselves but their whole 18 member group. If people found out all hell would break loose and the whole group would suffer. But until Korea becomes more accepting of LGBT+ they're stuck only showing minimum affection in public. The rest is for the dorms or when they're alone.  
"I love you so much and I'm sorry I can't tell you when you're awake baby." Jisung whispered closing his eye and placing a soft kiss on Chenle's hand. Jisung sighed. "Good night." Jisung whispered as he got up to go over to his side of the bed. Crawling into the bed he wrapped his arms around the older pulling him closer as he nuzzled his head in Chenle's neck, he fluttered his eyes shut as he inhaled the spicy cinnamon scent that Chenle smelled like as he fell asleep with his boyfriend in his arms.

 

Chenle woke up to Jisung's arms lazily wrapped around his waist and his face in his neck. Chenle smiled liking the warmth Jisung was giving off, as much as he wanted to stay and cuddle; he really had to go to the bathroom and they had practice this morning so their cuddle time was cut short due to schedule. Chenle sighed and unwrapped Jisung's arms from his waist and walked to the bathroom to do his business and shower. Walking back into the room he saw Jisung still sleeping, Chenle quickly changed into practice clothes then walked over to the bed.

"Jisung, it's time to get up,"  Chenle shook Jisung's shoulders a bit, Jisung's eyes opened slowly only to groan and close his eyes again.  
"Jisung, come on. It's time to get up."

"No."

"Yes, we're going to be late for practice if you don't get up."

"No, they can wait," Jisung said then pulled Chenle down on top of him and securely wrapped his arms around him. Chenle gave Jisung a warning look, Jisung let go of Chenle and walked to the bathroom looking like a kicked puppy. Chenle rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to get something quick to eat. Jisung soon came out of the bathroom and walked to the bedroom to change, after changing he found Chenle eating an apple at the table. Chenle threw Jisung an apple and Jisung caught it and washed it then ate it. They walked out the dorm door with Chenle mumbling about how if Jisung had gotten up earlier they wouldn't be late but whoopsie daisy here they are.

  
"I'm sorry," Jisung said with his head hanging low. Chenle looked at Jisung and his face softened.

"It's okay, angel. I just slept on the wrong side of the bed I guess. This isn't your fault," Chenle said grabbing Jisungs hand, holding it tightly then putting their hands in his coat pocket. Jisung felt his cheeks heat up, he glanced at Chenle who had a hardened look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"You," Jisung couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Hey, I'm being serious, Chenle," Chenle stopped walking and turned to Jisung.

"So am I," Chenle looked around quickly and saw nobody so he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jisung's lips then quickly pulled away and started walking again.

 

Entering the practice room they saw all the other members there already stretching. No one paid them much attention so they just took off their coats and started stretching. After hours and hours of practice, they were told they could go back home. Everyone was packing up except Chenle.

"We can go home now Chenle," Jisung said walking over to him. 

"I know, but I'm going to stay here a little longer 'til I figure out this one move."

"Do you need help?"

"I'll be okay."

"Should I stay and wait for you?"

"No, I'll be okay," Chenle smiled. Jisung hugged Chenle and then pulled away only to kiss him.  
"Jisung."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know," they both smiled widely and Jisung kissed Chenle's lips again his arms lazily wrapped around Chenle's waist his hands resting just above his bottom.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Then say it," Chenle whispered pressing their foreheads together. Jisung gulped and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"I love... You."

"I love you too."


End file.
